


Day 8

by letskissandtellanawfultruth



Series: 31 Days of Kink [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Brat!Kylo Ren, Cock Ring, Domme!Rey, F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Handcuffs, Light Impact Play, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, roleplay sort of, sub!Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letskissandtellanawfultruth/pseuds/letskissandtellanawfultruth
Summary: “It’s not supposed to be funny.” She retorted as she began stripping out of her loose-fitting clothes, revealing the dark red lingerie set underneath. Kylo’s jaw dropped as he stared her up and down. “I’m in charge tonight, sweetheart.”





	Day 8

**Author's Note:**

> Decided I needed some variation from Stucky and I saw TLJ and this happened oops.  
> Day 8 of belated Kinktober: roleplay (sort of), face sitting, and femdom.

Kylo pushed Rey into the bedroom, mouths locked as the two made out. As they approached the bed, Rey turned them around and pushed Kylo onto the bed. He smirked up at her as she crawled onto the bed, giving him her best bedroom eyes. He made himself comfortable, head resting against the headboard and torso propped up on the pillows as Rey straddled his hips, grinding down slowly on his hard cock.

Kylo let out a breathy moan and closed his eyes, head falling back just slightly. Rey kissed and nipped gently along his neck. Kylo had been too distracted to notice Rey’s hands travelling down his arms, towards his own hands, and securing his wrists into a pair of handcuffs before it was too late.

Rey pulled away, smirking deviously before climbing off the bed. Kylo stared after her for a moment before pulling on his restraints.

“Rey? This isn’t funny, let me go.” He demanded, pouting.

“It’s not supposed to be funny.” She retorted as she began stripping out of her loose-fitting clothes, revealing the dark red lingerie set underneath. Kylo’s jaw dropped as he stared her up and down. “I’m in charge tonight, _sweetheart_.”

“Aw, baby thinks she’s in charge, huh?” Kylo mocked. Rey raised an eyebrow at him before smirking and disappearing into their walk-in closet. He heard her rummaging for a few moments before walking back out, holding a leather crop in her hand.

“Still think I’m playing?” She asked before striking Kylo’s inner thigh. He squeaked, squeezing his legs shut. He stared up at her, wide-eyed. “Do you wanto to behave now or am I going to have to teach you a lesson? Because I have no qualms about doing so. It’s about time someone put you in your place.” Rey walked over to him as she spoke, tracing along his body with the crop. 

“Just wait until I’m out of these handcuffs, _sweetheart_. Then I’ll show you who’s really in charge.” He threatened. Rey smirked at him before striking at his bicep. Kylo flinched at the contact but made no noise this time.

“Oh, if only you knew when to stop talking. Guess I’m going to have to give your mouth something else to do.” She said sweetly before slowly pulling off her lace panties, turning so Kylo could look at her pert ass as she did so.

She pulled Kylo down the bed a little so his head was almost flat on the bed, still slightly propped up by the pillows. Rey climbed onto the bed on her knees, manoeuvring so she knelt above his face.

“You’d better play nice.” She warned, lightly slapping his face with the crop. His eyes closed at the contact as he took in a deep breath. “Maybe if you do a good enough job, I’ll let your hands go.” Kylo’s eyes opened at this, accepting the challenge.

Rey lowered herself onto his face. Kylo’s tongue lightly traced her inner lips; teasing little touches that did nothing for her arousal. She glanced down to find him staring up at her, a devious look in his eyes. As their eyes met, his tongue brushed over her clit, sending a shiver up her spine. Her eyes closed as he began to slowly lick from her hole to her clit. 

“Stop teasing.” She growled out, gripping his hair tightly in one fist. Rey could see the smirk in his eyes before he began circling her clit, occasionally grazing the bud with his teeth. Each time, she would gasp and grip just a little tighter. Kylo varied the movement and pressure of his tongue every few moments, giving Rey pleasure but keeping her from approaching her orgasm. One moment he would be circling her clit, then change to lapping at her dripping hole before changing again to penetrating her lightly with his tongue.

Rey panted quietly, grinding against Kylo’s tongue, trying to push him towards the areas she liked most. Kylo, however, attempted his best to avoid them just to try and show her who was really in charge; who the boss really was. She could feel him chuckle, vibrations running through her.

She leaned back slightly, gripping at his cock through his trousers. His tongue went slack as he sighed.

“Give me what I want, or I’ll put your cock in a ring and leave you here all night and you can watch while I please myself.” She threatened, eyes hard as she stared down at him. She could feel him whimper into her folds, eyes widening as he stared back at her. “Wanna be good yet?” Kylo nodded before lapping at her clit eagerly. Rey let out a moan, gripping his hair with her other hand and helping to move him to the places she wanted his tongue most.

“Don’t stop.” She breathed out as she approached her peak, feeling the heat coil in her core. Her hands gripped the bedhead, holding herself steady as Kylo continued, keeping the same movement and pressure that had gotten her _so close _. He moaned into her folds as he watched her about to come undone.__

__He wished that his hands were free to hold her hips tightly in place and keep her at his mercy as he took her past the point of no return; keep pleasuring her until she became too sensitive, until it was too much. But instead he just kept going as she pleased and was a prisoner to watch._ _

__“Fuck.” Rey moaned out as her orgasm overtook her, causing her head to fall forward with her eyes squeezed shut and her legs to shake. It rocked through her body, making her convulse as the pleasure washed over her. As the pleasure began to subside, she pulled away from Kylo’s face, backing down his body to straddle his hips. She looked down at him, her arousal glistening on his face as his wide eyes stared back at her. He was panting, almost breathless._ _

__Rey leaned down with a smirk as she kissed him, mouth open and tongue licking into his own mouth, tasting herself on him. The two moaned in unison. Kylo let out a hiss as Rey ground herself down into his cock, straining against the confines of his trousers._ _

__“Please?” He begged, barely above a whisper. Rey moved further down the bed, kneeling between his legs as she _slowly _unzipped his pants and pulled them down.___ _

____“Snails move faster than you.” He quipped, glaring down at the small woman. She just smirked back at him, taking her hands away. His head fell back with a thump as he whimpered._ _ _ _

____“What did I tell you about playing nice?” She asked rhetorically. She walked away from the bed and back towards their closet. Kylo cursed at himself silently. Rey returned with a sturdy black ring in her hand and a grin on her face._ _ _ _

____“Although I do so love when you choose to misbehave. It makes punishing you so much fun.” She taunted. She clicked open the hinged cock ring, wriggling her eyebrows at him. She kneeled back between his legs and continued pulling down his trousers, finding no underwear. “You little tease.” Rey licked a line up the underside of his cock, making his breathing stutter. She took the head of his cock into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it. He stared down at her, eyes begging for more._ _ _ _

____Rey began a slow pattern of moving up and down along his length, getting it nice and wet. Kylo felt the head at the entrance of Rey’s throat and groaned, pushing his hips up into the tightness. Rey immediately pulled back and gripped his hips tightly, pushing them into the bed._ _ _ _

____“You just can’t behave, can you?” She pulls his trousers down the rest of the way, discarding them on the floor. She then grabs the cock ring and clips it around the base of him. He lets out a quiet sob. Rey knelt above his already aching cock, rubbing her wet slit against the head. Kylo pulled against the restraints, trying to break free to no avail._ _ _ _

____“Look at how desperate you are.” She mocked in a faux-sweet voice, rocking back and forth. Kylo bit at his bottom lip, holding back the desire to thrust up into her. He didn’t want to give her any reason to stop, knowing if he tried anything that she would indeed cease everything and leave him there._ _ _ _

____After a few long moments of teasing, Rey’s hand reached down to grasp Kylo’s cock and hold it steady. She slowly began to sink down onto his girth, small moans leaving her lips. Once she had sheathed him inside of her completely, she took a moment to adjust to his size, circling her hips._ _ _ _

____“Rey, please.” Kylo breathed out, trying his best not to thrust into the wet heat enveloping his cock so perfectly. Rey bit her lip as she lifted her hips ‘til just the head of his cock was inside her before lowering herself down again. The two let out moans simultaneously as Rey set up a rhythm of riding his cock, pace increasing as she went. She reached up to play with her nipples, squeezing and pulling and pinching to coax along the orgasm she could feel building._ _ _ _

____Kylo could feel his balls tightening and the heat growing in his belly as his orgasm approached. The feelings increased until he was right on the edge, held there by the cock ring, unable to reach his peak. Rey continued to ride him as he grit his teeth, breathing heavily. Her pussy began to contract around his cock, making herself even tighter._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” She moaned out and Kylo whimpered, squeezing his eyes closed, hands forming tight fists with his nails digging into his palms. Rey reached down to the base of his cock, unclipping the cock ring and pulling it away. “Cum with me.” She panted, clenching down as her orgasm overtook her, leaning down. Kylo let out a loud groan and litany of curses as he came, spurting hot cum inside of her walls._ _ _ _

____The two breathed deeply as they came down from their highs, foreheads resting together. Rey regained her breath and sat up, pulling his spent cock out of her and released him from his handcuffs. Kylo immediately let his arms down, rubbing his wrists. Rey lay down beside him, looking at him with a smile._ _ _ _

____“Oh, that was so much fun. I see why you like it.” Rey confessed._ _ _ _

____“Let’s see if I ever let you do it again.” Kylo retorted._ _ _ _

____“Then maybe you should behave next time.” Rey poked her tongue out at her lover._ _ _ _

____“I think all that power has gone to your head. Time to put you back in your place.” Kylo sat up and flipped the small brunette over, spanking her hard and causing her to let out a loud moan._ _ _ _


End file.
